A shredded Berry
by Teakat
Summary: Berrynose's day started out perfect, got the kit he wanted as a apprentice, and he could spend the day with his kits, but it goes down hill fast when they go to WindClan border. (A missing scene in my story "Redeeming the Past" that I wrote here for you all to read )


_**This is a one-shot of a scene that happened in RtP that I never wrote, and that would be the battle with WindClan on the border~**_

_**Well here it goes~**_

Berrynose grinned while staring into another pair of amber eyes of Dewpaw. His new apprentice. The large cream tom sighed, "I promise I'll be the best mentor ever Dewpaw..." This caused the small gray tom to grin widely as the clan started to chant, "Amberpaw! Dewpaw! Snowpaw!" As Bramblestar gave his tail a flick, to dismiss the clan from the ceremony.

Berrynose glanced over at his kits, Cherryfern and Molepelt who stood by their apprentices Amberpaw and Snowpaw, "So kits shall we take these paw's to explore the territory?" Berrynose asked, his stumpy tail giving a twitch. Cherryfern's amber eyes filled up with mischievousness, "Of course!" turning her small head to look at Molepelt's cream and brown pelt, "You Molepelt?" Molepelt snorted, "Of course Cherryfern, I wouldn't dream of not taking Snowpaw to explore the territory."

Berrynose smirked, glancing down at Dewpaw, "How does that sound Dewpaw? Explore territory and with your littermates." Dewpaw grinned, "Sounds perfect..." Snowpaw giggled, "I can't wait to stretch out my legs and run!" Amberpaw rolled her eyes at Snowpaw as Berrynose moved padding out of the camp quickly, his kits, and three apprentices following behind him. As the six exited the camp, Berrynose huffed, "We are going to the WindClan border first." Amberpaw purred, "Oh WindClan? What are they like?" _Mouse-brained, likes to run a lot and full of themselves. _Berrynose wanted to say, but only mumbled, "Weary."

"Weary? Why?" Snowpaw asked curiously padding ahead of Berrynose. Molepelt answered instead, "Because they are still mad at ThunderClan for helping their clan so much... And that way is to ShadowClan Snowpaw." The white tom's fur fluffed up as he glanced back to his large, mentor. "Oh... I knew that." The white tom grinned turning around quickly to pad back to the cats which had already started moving to the WindClan border. Dewpaw asked quietly, "Is that true? We helped them before?" Cherryfern answered, "Oh yes... We always had to help their clan... I can't believe Firestar ever like WindClan..." The ginger tabby shook her head.

"Firestar liked them?" Amberpaw asked confused before tripping over a branch, "Oof!" her white paws twitching as Berrynose reached down, picking her up by the scruff of her neck and putting her back on her feet, "Watch where you put your paws..." Berrynose huffed, "Would you like those WindClan cats to see you tripping over your feet like prey?"

"Well that would be amusing really..." Berrynose heard a familiar sneer. Berrynose glanced up to see a large, muscular brown and white tom, Harespring and the tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, Sunstrike. Both of them with two small she-cats a gray she-cat and a brown she-cat. They were sitting on the bank of the stream on ThunderClan's side. Sunstrike nodded slightly, smirking at Harespring. Their two apprentices a bit older then Dewpaw and his littermates watched the three with an prideful glare.

"Harespring... Get off of ThunderClan territory..." Berrynose pulled his lips back in a snarl, approaching the larger tom. Harespring blinked, "Your territory? The stream belongs to WindClan, I just thought we'd let Thistlepaw and Horsepaw rest for a moment." Cherryfern hissed, approaching the four WindClan cats quickly, "The stream doesn't belong to any clan!" Molepelt watched quietly, his fur starting to bristle as the two apprentices hissed, "How would you know? I heard about ThunderClan, always thought they could own everything and do anything they want..." The apprentice Horsepaw arched her back.

Berrynose growled, "Just get off our territory and I wont have to shred your pelt." He snarled in Harespring's face, Sunstrike yowling, "Don't you threaten him!" The she-cat suddenly leaped on top of Berrynose yowling. Cherryfern immediately leapt forward, Berrynose hearing Molepelt hissing, "Go back for help you three!" Before leaping into the battle.

Berrynose felt the Sunstrike's claws rake down his shoulder before the she-cat got yanked off by Cherryfern and Molepelt. Harespring growled, starting for Molepelt and Cherryfern. _Oh no you don't! _Berrynose leapt forward, gripping the large tom and slamming him into the ground. Harespring let out a yowl before raking his back claws down Berrynose's soft stomach, making the large cream tom growl, batting Harespring on the tom of the head, feeling a set of claws raking his back as the gray apprentice Thistlepaw attacked him.

The she-cat slashed at his back not for long before she was jerked off by none other then Amberpaw, who hissed and growled, as she drug the other apprentice to the ground. Berrynose glanced back, to see Dewpaw fighting with Horsepaw. Berrynose almost purred the two seemed to be natural fighters. Snowpaw clearly the only one who ran back to camp. Berrynose suddenly had the air knocked out of him as two pairs of strong legs kicked him off. Berrynose fell on the ground as Harespring leaped on top of him, hissing, "You filthy kittypet!" slashing out at Berrynose's face.

Berrynose felt blood gush out of the cut marks that the larger tom had just made, only to hiss loudly, "If I'm a kittypet, then you're a dog!" Berrynose lashed out gripping the larger toms face with his claws, causing the tom to yelp trying to shake the ThunderClan warrior's claws off. Before latching his own claws onto Berrynose's throat, growling, "Let me go..." As Harespring said this, Berrynose felt something sliding down his throat. His eyes went wide, realizing it was blood, "H-h-h-harespring let go... Let go!" As his throat was sliced open, blood pouring out of the wound immediately. Harespring opened his blue eyes wide staring into Berrynose's amber eyes as Berrynose's paws dropped from his face.

"What... I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I didn't mean it!" Harespring yowled this, as Berrynose flopped to his side, hearing his kits yowling, "Berrynose!" Dewpaw and Amberpaw's gasps. The WindClan cats froze, their eyes wide. Berrynose panted loudly his ears hearing loud paw steps as a large brown tabby tom stepped up behind Berrynose, "B-berrynose?" The leader asked in surprise as Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Cloudtail behind him froze staring at Berrynose. Harespring mumbled, stepping back quickly, "I didn't mean it... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it..."

He heard Cloudtail hiss, "Murderer..." As Lionblaze hissed, "Get out of here... Now!" Berrynose heard the four cats run back into their own territory, watching their retreating forms, as he felt his two kits sobbing into his fur. Berrynose tried to smile and say "Its going to be alright" But all he managed was to gurgle on his own blood. "Berrynose... Don't leave! Please!" Berrynose frowned, _No... I don't want to die... Not yet... _The tom shook_, __Poppyfrost, I can't leave her alone! Our kits... They're too young to see this happen to us... Not yet please... _The tom gagged slightly, spitting out a little bit of blood_, Daisy... Oh dear StarClan what will Daisy do? Mousewhisker... Hazeltail... My littermates... What will they think... Rosepetal and Toadstep... I wish I'd gotten to know them more... _

Berrynose groaned, as Bramblestar padded up beside his kits, leaning down to look at Berrynose's eyes, "Berrynose... Stay awake..." The large tom, leaned down his head to grip Berrynose trying to be as gentle as he could, but for Berrynose it felt like Bramblestar was ripping his neck with his own large claws, giving out a large groan. As he groaned, there was suddenly a soft warm feeling as a soft voice called out, _"Berrynose..." _Berrynose cracked his eyes open, his kits voices fading slightly as he stared up at a light brown tabby she-cat. "H-h-h-h-honeyfern? Is that you?" Berrynose croaked out, making Lionblaze growl, "No Berrynose! You're going to live!" But Berrynose wasn't paying attention as the she-cat padded up close, _"Berrynose... Come on..."_

Berrynose shook his head,_ I can't leave them... Please... Don't take me away from them... Please... _Honeyfern looked down, _"I'm sorry Berrynose... But it is time... Come now... You'll see them one day..." _Berrynose started to close his eyes, _Forgive me..._ He opened his eyes giving shaky breathes, before closing his eyes once again, everything becoming bright, hearing his kits and the patrol yowling his name as he closed his eyes for the last time.

_**I wrote this, because really I wanted to include it in the story... But I decided to just put it here instead its better just as a single chapter story for Berrynose. **_

_**I do regret killing him, he was a fav character of mine, but it was either him or Cloudtail and I love Cloudtail much more then Berrynose... I killed him mostly because I needed to show the hate and mistrust that most of the cats (Only Daisy in my story so far) have for the Dark Forest Visitors. But most likely there is more, but they weren't saying it in the story**_


End file.
